My New Life
by Bee Lynn
Summary: When I am sucked into the Avatar world what will happen? Will I ever get back home or will something new stay the same? COMPLETE sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. BUT, I do own some stuff… like the lime green hoodie mentioned later in the story!_

I sat on the floor in front of the TV, clutching my kitten in my lap. I rested my forehead against the TV, waiting for the commercial to go off so I could continue watching my favorite show, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I looked down at my kitten in my lap. Her name is Molly. She is white with an orange spot in the spot between her front shoulder blades. She has a large black spot around her left ear and an orange right ear. Random spots on her body are black, like the last four inches of her tail.

Anyway, I was leaning against the TV and I shut my eyes, patiently waiting for the show to continue. I heard the voices of the Avatar characters and opened my eyes. One BIG problem. I was falling from the sky. Wow, never noticed how sharp Molly's claws were until now. I landed with a _thud_ on Appa.

I looked around, eyes wide. Sokka, Katara and Aang were staring at me. I managed to choke out a few, barely audible, words. "Holy crap."

Katara stared at me; I decided it was because of two things. One: I just dropped from the sky. Two: I was wearing jeans, a white tank top, and a lime green hoodie. Not your normal every-day Avatar clothes.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Sokka asked. He was obviously the only one who could talk at the moment.

Momo hopped over and sniffed Molly. Molly, being weird and thinking she was a dog as was Momo, decided to jump out of my lap and run laps around Appa. Yeah, she's always like that. I finally said, "I'm Shelby. That is Molly." I pointed to a white blur that ran past me. "And, obviously, I fell from the sky. How? I have no idea."

Aang, who could now speak, stared at Molly, who had tired herself out and was not sun-bathing on Appa's head. "What exactly _is_ Molly?"

I held back a laugh, "She's a cat. I but, she thinks she's a dog. But, you probably don't know what a dog is either." He shook his head and stroked Molly's fur. "She likes you. You're lucky. She _hates_ my sister. And my mom, dad, and most of my friends…oh, sorry. I'm rambling. So where are we going?"

"Anywhere but near Zuko's ship. He's-." Aang started.

"Fire Nation scum?" I asked, messing around with them. They still didn't know I knew them.

"Yeah, how did you know who Zuko is?" Katara asked, speaking for the first time.

"They same way I know you guys. You're Katara, Sokka, and Aang. The avatar." They gaped at me. I tried my hardest to hold back a fit of giggles and gladly accepted the fact that I succeeded.

"How do you know us?" Sokka asked. From the look on his face I could tell he was ready to take me as a fire bender and push me off Appa.

"Well, that is a long story. Let's just say you're famous where I'm from. And I'm from another dimension. Oh, and Sokka? Chill, would ya? I'm not a fire bender, okay?" He stared blankly at me, then nodded.

I sat next to Katara and across from where Aang was sitting. We started talking about something; I wasn't really paying attention, just nodding every few minutes. I looked over to Katara. She glared at me, then turned away. Whoa, voices in my head. Wait…that was Katara's voice '_Great, now Aang will never like me. Now that **she** is here.'_ I looked at Aang and said, "Just a second."

I scooted over to where Katara was and leaned in until I was right next to her, I whispered so only she would hear, "I'm not taking Aang. He's all yours." She blushed a deep crimson and nodded. Her expression softened quite a bit and I continued my conversation with Aang.

_**Meanwhile**_

Zuko paced around the deck of his ship. "We will land on whatever island the Avatar does. When we do, stay low and hidden. I want no one to be seen or heard." His crew saluted him then ran off somewhere on the ship to work on something.

Little did Aang know, Zuko was just behind them. They were so occupied with their new passenger, they forgot about checking to see if Zuko was around. They finally ascended from the clouds and landed on an abandoned island about a mile ahead of Zuko's ship.

_**Back to Appa!**_

As we landed I could feel eyes on me. I turned to see Sokka staring at me. Great, just what I need. Another hormone infested guy chasing after me. While Sokka and Aang unloaded Appa (Sokka had insisted that he and Aang do it while we rest. See what I mean? Sucking up to me.) while Katara and I started the fire. We sat and talked about our lives, trying to learn more about each other. Well, actually, it was her learning about me. I knew about her.

"So, how old are you?" Katara asked, stroking Momo's ears while I did the same to Molly.

"Thirteen."

She nodded, "Since you're from another dimension, I guess you can't bend anything, can you?"

"Honestly, I haven't even thought about it. So I never tried to. It would be so cool if I could."

"Aang could teach you airbending, or try, so we can see if you're an airbender. But I doubt that. I could teach you to waterbend." I nodded and smiled. We wandered away from camp a bit towards a stream nearby. Katara showed me the easiest waterbending move there is, and guess what. I can waterbend.

So, what do you think? Yeah, cheesy. But, so am I. Oh, and Molly is really the name of my cat. And Shelby is my name. In the next chapter I meet Zuko. Yay for me xD

For a better description of my character go to my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or it's characters, or the spiffeh lemurs that are in it._

After Katara taught me most of the waterbending moves she knew we went back to camp, both partially soaked and dripping. Waterbending isn't the easiest thing to do. Aang and Sokka looked up at us and tried not to fall over laughing.

Anyone who looked at us would think that a ball of water grew legs and attacked us. My shirt was sticking to me and my hair had come out of it's bun. Katara wasn't much better. Her clothes were dripping and her hair hand come halfway out of it's braid. Sokka opened his mouth to say something; probably some smart comment.

Before he could say anything I cut it "Don't." I glared at him and he shut his mouth. Katara gaped at me.

She leaned over and whispered, "Sokka never listens like that. I think he likes you."

I giggled and whispered back, "I think you're right."

She giggled and we both wrinkled our noses in disapproval. Aang smiled a _very_ wide smile and used his airbending to dry us off. After I pulled Molly out of the river (she LOVES water. No lie.) and dried her off Katara and I started to cook something to eat.

We had just started eating when a boat pulled up on the beach not far from where we were. Luckily we were hidden from view. I suddenly had a BRILLIANT idea. Of course, all of my ideas are brilliant.

"You guys leave. I'll be fine. In two nights at midnight, if you can, meet me on the deck of the ship and then I'll leave with you. I want to have some fun right now!" Before anyone could reject my plan I grabbed Molly and ran from the clearing.

I heard Katara whisper "Be careful." As I left. It killed me the way she said it. It was like she was losing her best friend. Of course, I am the first girl she has been around in who knows how long.

When I was sure they had enough time to pack up and leave I jumped out of the bush, causing Zuko (who had just exited his ship) to scream. "You scream like a girl. Did you know that?"

"I do not!" He insisted. I rolled my eyes. "Who are you? Where is the Avatar?"

"He left a while ago. Asshole is what he is. I tried to leave with him. I have no where to go. He said I looked like I was from the fire nation so he didn't trust me. Does _this_ look like fire nation attire?" I gestured towards my outfit. _Great idea. Einstein. _I cursed at myself. Now _Zuko_ was checking me out. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." He finally stopped staring.

"Are you sure he left?" He asked, still blushing slightly.

"Yeah. He left about five minutes before you got here. His little bitchy friends made him leave, they thought I was annoying as hell." I said. I really hope they were out of hearing range.

"I see…" He said. I tensed. Jerk. "So, why were you trying to go with him anyway?"

"Well, I have no where to go. Don't know how I got here. I need some place to stay." I paused, looking at his expression-free face. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait!" YES! It worked! I am a genius. I turned around, trying to keep a confused expression on my face. "I guess you could leave with us. And we could drop you at the next port, I guess. If you wanted, that is." When he said dropping me at the next port his expression was almost pleading. Asking me to come and stay. Great, Just what I needed. Another guy running on hormones.

My face lit up and I all but bounded onto the ship. Everyone, all the crew members that is, were staring at me. Just another one of my lucky days. A boat filled with guys. An old guy with gray hair walked up to me and Zuko. "Hello, Zuko. Who is your…friend?" At least one of the guys seemed nice.

"I am Shelby. I'm going to be staying on the ship for a while. You are?" I cut off Zuko and put on a really big Aang-like smile. Hopefully the 'I-have-no-idea-who-you-are' act would work.

"I am General, retired General, Iroh. Prince Zuko's Uncle." He explained.

I smirked and turned to face Zuko, who was on my right. "_Prince _Zuko?" It's so fun to play dumb.

He sighed. "Yes, Prince Zuko. I am prince of the Fire Nation."

"Well, I must be off!" Iroh said. Wow, is he peppy. He leaned over to whisper to Zuko. "I like this one. GRANDCHILDREN!" He walked off with a smile on his face. I took a step away from Zuko.

He looked at me. It was funny to see his face as red as it was. "Please excuse my uncle. He is tea-high…like always." I giggled and he walked off. Probably to tell the captain where to go. Witch I found funny seeing as how he had no idea which way the Avatar was going.

At least I was free to walk about the ship as I pleased. I walked below deck to find some guard to mess with. Maybe I still had that fake spider in my pocket.

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Aang, Katara, and Sokka loaded Appa and flew into the sky, trying to follow the Fire Nation ship without being seen. At least it was heading in the right direction. Sokka was pacing back and forth around Appa.

"She's crazy! Why did we let her go? We should have stopped her? What if she gets killed? What if she can't get on the ship? What if they kill her? What if the plan doesn't work? What if-?"

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed. Momo lowered his ears. "SHUT-UP! She'll be fine! I taught her all the waterbending moves I knew and she told me she knew how to fight. She'll be fine!."

Sokka sighed and sat down in Appa's saddle. "But what if-?"

"No but's! She'll be fine."

Aang sighed in relief. Sokka hadn't shut up since Appa was off the ground. Katara sat by Aang, on Appa's head. She sighed and looked back at Sokka. He was staring at the clouds that were hiding them from view.

"I think he likes her." Aang stated.

"I think you're right." Katara nodded.

"I think Momo's lonely now." Aang stroked Momo's ears.

"Molly and Shelby will be back soon. I know they will be.

_**BACK AT ZUKO'S AWESOME SHIP!**_

The one thing Zuko hadn't noticed was the cat in my arms. So when Molly jumped up onto the table in front of him, he screamed and fell back in his chair. I doubled over laughing. By the time my laughing fit was over I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall and holding my sides.

He glared at me. "What is that?"

"That is my kitten. Her name is Molly. I think she likes you." Zuko was still on the floor. Molly was standing on his chest, staring down at him.

He almost screamed when she moved. I called her over to me so he could get up. "You better keep it away from me. I don't like it at all." He left the room and walked down the hall.

I yelled after him. "SHE'S A GIRL NOT AN IT AND SHE HAS A NAME!" this was going to be fun. Molly ran off somewhere on the ship. Either to annoy Zuko or find a mouse. My suspicions were answered when three seconds later Molly runs by the door, chasing a mouse. I think it came from under Zuko's bed.

I thought back to my conversation with Aang and Katara earlier, when I fell from the sky. I gasped when I realized something. I whispered quietly to myself. "She didn't say '_Great, now Aang will never like me. Now that **she** is here.' _out loud."

I ran off to find Zuko. When I found him I started at him like I had done to Katara. _Where is the Avatar?_ I couldn't help myself. "Damn this is cool!" I think I scared him. And his uncle. Iroh dropped his cup of tea and Zuko turned towards me and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't so that!" he yelled at me. I smirked.

Then I remembered what I had just been doing. I stared at him again. _She's is a freak._ "I am not!" his eyes went wide and he stared at me. "Whoa. I did it again."

"What did you do again?" Iroh asked, pouring a new cup of tea.

"I-I read Zuko's mind." They stared at me. "This rocks! Let me do it again!"

"NO!" Zuko just about screamed. His uncle smiled.

"Let us see what Miss Shelby can do." I smirked.

"Now stay still so I can read your mind." I stared at Zuko. "You know, you should really control your thought when you know I am reading your mind. I REALLY didn't need to know about your ducky underwear." Iroh laughed, very hard I might add. I doubled over seeing his face.

"I DID NOT THINK ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR! I don't even have any with ducks." Zuko yelled. When a guard passed he gave him an odd look.

"I-I'm just kidding. But do you really think I'm annoying?" I said when I could finally breathe again. Laughing is hard work.

He growled and lunged at me. I squealed and ran down the maze of hallways with Zuko hot on my trail. This would be a very fun two days. I'll have quite a few stories to tell Katara.

--------

Wow. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written and I've written a lot of stories. I'll have the next chapter up soon!

The Next Avatar- I will add some AxK action in later in the story. This story isn't centered on that pairing but there will be some.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thanks you. Please come again. J/K, here is your chapter!_

Zuko never did catch me, so I have been avoiding him. I wasn't going to let him catch me. If he did he would have done one of two things. One thing could have been tickling me to death, god forbid. The other thing he could have done was threaten my life. I really didn't want either thing to happen so I avoided him. Good plan, huh?

I found Iroh and had tea with him. I think I know why Zuko hates it. I got hyper after I drank some. I excused myself and burned the tea cup. Poor thing had to live with the stuff all its life.

I was escorted to dinner by Iroh and ate and awkwardly quiet dinner. I think Zuko glared at me the whole time. While I ate my fish and rice, or so called ship food (this was restraunt style! ship? Pfft! Call the Newspaper this stuff is great!), I came up with another plan.

After I finished eating Iroh and Zuko showed me my room. Before Zuko left he stared at me, so I read his mind. I guess he knew what I was doing so he thought '_Sleep with one eye open tonight_' I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked away.

I looked around my room. Door, bed, window, desk, wardrobe. Normal room. I jumped onto the bed and lay on the pillow. I stared out the Window. It was just getting dark. I wondered if I could talk to Katara through thoughts. I looked out the window and could see a 'bison-shaped cloud'. I smiled and closed my eyes, trying to find Katara's mind. '_I hope she's alright_' Score! I found her! I decided to try and talk to her.

_Katara! Can you hear me? It's Shelby!_

_-mental gasp- OMG yes I can! How are you doing that and where are you! How are you?_

_I'm fine. Oh I have SO much to tell you! It's so fun to mess with Zuko! If you haven't guessed, I can read minds. Weird, huh?_

_Wow, yeah it is. Oh, and Sokka says Hi. I think he misses you. He won't shut up. It's getting SO annoying._

_Tell him I said hi. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to bug Zuko now! Bye!_

_Be safe! Bye!_

Whoa that was so cool. I am gonna freak out Zuko now. Find Zuko. Find Zuko. Yes! Got it! _'Must Find Avatar'_

_Ya know Zuko, I can read your thoughts when we aren't in the same room too. _I smiled.

_Ahh! How did you do that? STOP!_

_Fine your bitchiness. I don't think highness fits you well. Bitchiness works well with you. BYE!_

I laughed and slid off the bed. I walked a few doors down and popped my head in Zuko's door. "That was SO fun. We should do it again sometime, your bitchiness." I left before he could say anything.

_**WITH APPA!**_

"That was so cool! I talked to her. At least we'll know if she needs help now." Katara said happily.

Sokka pouted. "Why didn't she talk to me?"

"Probably because you were staring at her all day." Katara smirked.

Sokka blushed, "I was not."

"Were too." Aang joined in.

"Shut-up."

Katara rolled her eyes and practiced her waterbending.

_**ON DA COOL SHIP!**_

I walked out on deck and leaned against the railing. I looked down at my jeans. Next time I went shopping I'd have to get some new clothes. It's not always comfortable to sleep in jeans. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and sighed. _I wonder what my parents are doing right now. I've been here all day, no 'I'm leaving note' or anything._

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko. I rolled my eyes. Perfect timing on his clock.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked. He glared at me.

"Yes, I would."

"My home. My family."

He was quiet. "Oh."

"Yeah." Molly walked up to me and rubbed against my legs. I sat on the deck with my back against the railing. Zuko stayed where he was, leaning against the railing looking at the water. Molly climbed into my lap and went to sleep.

"Where did you get Molly?"

"Long story." I wasn't saying that so he wouldn't find out about me coming through the TV. It really is a long story.

"Oh, so you're not gonna answer?" He sat down beside me and leaned his back against the railing.

"No, I don't feel like telling the story right now."

"Oh. Ok."

We sat in silence. I started to read his mind. _Stupid idiot. Stop having mind battles. I wonder what her family is like. NO! She doesn't want to talk about it. She's pretty. SHE IS NOT!_ I giggled and he looked at me. I shook my head. "Nothing." I went to reading his thoughts again. _I wonder why she giggled. I like her laugh. SHUT UP! I wonder if she giggled because she was reading my mind. FUCK she can read my mind! SHIT I'm leaving._ He stood up.

"Bye." He started to walk away.

"I have mind battles too." He tensed. If Molly hadn't been in my lap I would've been in my room with the door locked already.

"Don't read my mind anymore." His voice had a mix of tones. Anger, embarrassment, and a hint of a different tone told me he was pleading my. Begging me not to read his mind.

"Sorry. I was bored."

He sat back down beside me. I had a mind battle right there. Sokka or Zuko? Which one is worse? I never decided because I thought too hard and hot a headache. I gently cradled Molly in my arms and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I have a really bad headache. I have to stop thinking so hard." I started to walk off.

He laughed. Whoa. Zuko laughed. I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Thinking too hard. I was laughing t what you said."

"Oh. Okay. Good Night."

"Night."

I walked into my room and closed the door, locking it behind me. I lay Molly on the bed and changed into a shirt someone had left me to sleep in. It was about a size too big, but it worked.

I decided to talk to Katara.

_Hey, Katara._

_Oh, hey! How are you?_

_I'm fine. How is everything there?_

_We're ok. Zuko hasn't spotted us yet, thankfully._

_Yeah, they won't. I'll make sure of it._

_Thanks. Hey, were you and Zuko on deck a few minutes ago? I was looking at thee ship and though I saw you._

_Yeah, it was. We were just talking._

_Oh, ok._

_I'm going to sleep now. Tell everyone good night._

_Ok, night._

_Night._

I drifted off to sleep soon after.

_**TO APPA!**_

Katara sat up in her sleeping bag. "Shelby said good night."

Sokka bolted upright in his sleeping bag. "To who?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "To both of you."

"Oh, okay." Sokka frowned then lay back down in his sleeping bag.

"How is she?" Aang asked from Appa's head.

"She said she's fine. I saw her on deck a few minutes ago. She was talking to Zuko."

"Ok."

Katara lay back down in her sleeping bag and looked up at the stars. "Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think the stars have ever been this bright."

Aang looked up. "I think you're right. I've never seen stars this bright before!"

Katara sighed and scooted a little closer to the front of the saddle, by Appa's head.

"Night." Katara closed her eyes and smiled.

"Night."

R&R please!

Thanks to all my reviewers! LUBB YA!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender…YET!_

I sat up in my bed and looked around. Yep, still in Avatar world. Not that that is a horrible thing. I stood up and dressed in my normal jeans and tank top, since no one was nice enough to let me borrow clothes. I left the room and walked down the hall. I really don't know where I am going. You could call it walking aimlessly. I do that a lot.

After about ten minutes I found Zuko's room. Well, he's still sleeping. I'll have to wait a while for fun. So, what can I do now? Go out on deck and watch the birds? Good enough answer for me. But, I'm bored so I sing.

"Staring at a maple leaf. Leaning on the mother tree I said to myself we all lost touch. Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries. And seedless watermelon ooh. Nothing from the ground is good enough." I sang 'chariot' on my way to the deck. I finally made it there and leaned against the railing.

I finished the song and heard clapping. Great someone heard me. I turned to see Iroh walking towards me. I turned back to the railing and leaned over, just a bit, to reach the water. I pulled up a ribbon of water and twirled it around.

"You are quite a good singer." Iroh said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks."

Molly came out from under the deck, chasing a mouse. I looked at it and sighed. "Either there are mice all over the ship or Princey is awake and she got under his bead again." Iroh chuckled.

"I must be off now. Business to attend to." I nodded and he walked off.

I made the ribbon of water into three balls of water and spun it around, much like Aang's marble trick. I put the water back into a long ribbon and teased Molly with it. When she got uninterested I practiced water whipping the fish.

"You can waterbend?" Zuko. I smiled. FUN. But, I'd have to wait until the perfect time.

"Yes…" I guess I didn't tell him.

"Oh, I didn't know." Nope, didn't tell him.

I didn't say anything, just went back to playing with a ribbon of water. He walked away. I followed, careful not to be seen. He went into his room but left the door slightly open. Perfect. I hid around a corner where I could still see the room perfectly.

He started to walk out. _Hey Princey, look up._ Ha! He looked up. I smiled and dropped a ball of water I had been holding on him. Steam. Bad sign.

"SHELBY!"

"RUNNING!" I took off through the halls and ran out on deck, where I found Iroh. I hid behind him "Don't let him kill me!"

Zuko came out and we were running like little kids around Iroh. It would have been really funny if I hadn't been the one he was chasing. Iroh grabbed the back of Zuko's shirt and stopped him. I hid behind Iroh.

"Now, why are you trying to kill each other?" Iroh asked calmly. Zuko's right. I think the tea has done something to him. He only has one emotion. Happy.

"Correction, he is trying to kill me. I didn't try to kill him." I said, still cowering behind Iroh.

"Whatever. What happened?"

"She splashed water on me." Iroh stared blankly at him. He rolled his eyes and let go of Zuko's shirt.

"At least your face is washed now. Don't try to kill her anymore." He walked off, leaving Zuko to kill me. I walked over to the railing. I sat on the deck with my back against the railing. Molly climbed into my lap and fell asleep. _I swear she had major mood swing. One minute she's loud and obnoxious and the next she is quiet and happy._

I glared at him. "I do not have mood swings."

He growled. "Stupid mind reading powers." And walked off, probably to kill someone.

I smiled. Then frowned. I don't have mood swings.

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Sokka woke up and looked at Katara. She was sitting on Appa's head talking to Aang.

"Did Shelby say anything today?" He yawned.

She glared at him. "No. And I don't see why you're so obsessed with her."

He scowled, "I'm not obsessed!"

Katara whispered to Aang, "He's obsessed."

Aang nodded.

_**BACK TO THE SHIP!**_

I leaned against the railing and stared at the water. So bored. Zuko walked up next to me and leaned against the railing. He stared at the water intently. Maybe he was trying to see what I was looking at. Of course, he didn't have to try as hard as he was. I was only looking at the water, not something in it. But I wasn't telling him this.

"What are you looking at?" I laughed.

"The water."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence Zuko asked, "What happened to your family?" I cringed. Not what I wanted to talk about. I wasn't about to explain that I was in a TV show so my parents had no idea where I was.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He looked almost sad that I wouldn't tell him. "Maybe I'll tell you when the time is right."

He nodded. "Okay."

I climbed onto the railing and sat on it, swinging my feet. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are there sharks in these waters?"

"No, only the occasional dolphin." I nodded and slid off the railing into the water. Not a long drop. He looked over the edge and watched me. He laughed at me when I caught a small fish in my hands. I rolled my eyes at him.

"At least I can catch fish." He glared at me, looked around, and took off his armor. I wrinkled my nose and pretended to shield my eyes. "It burns!" He jumped into the water. Not something I would expect Zuko to do. But, no one knows exactly what Zuko would do in this situation until now.

I watched as he chased after about thirty fish. I smirked at him and dove under the water, coming up about five seconds later with a fish in my hands. I let it go and he scowled at me. He tried to catch fish for about five more minutes then gave up.

I climbed up the rope ladder some random crew member dropped for us and walked towards my room, shivering. Stupid cold water. Zuko caught up with me and handed me a key. "The room next to yours is a washroom. I had my crew put some clothes in there for you." I nodded. At least I could get a shower.

After a long bath I put on the clothes they had left me. Stupid fire nation colors. It was a red kimono with black pants and sleeves. I am burning them when I get off this ship. What exactly was my mission on this ship? I have no idea. To mess with Zuko maybe?

I walked out of the wash room and walked into some kind of laundry room. I gave my clothes to one of the guards that was washing the clothes. Poor guy probably hasn't ever seen women's clothing.

I walked out on deck and found Zuko, dry and dressed. He was leaning on the railing looking at the water. I walked up next to him. "I didn't know you did this before I got here."

"What?" He looked at me then back at the water then back at me. You could call it a double take. He stared at me. I am guessing it's because I looked totally different. My hair was down and red was so not my color.

"I didn't think you leaned on the railing and watched the water." He finally stopped looking at me.

"Oh. No, I didn't."

"Ok."

I sat on the deck, by the railing but not leaning on it. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I don't know how long I was sitting there but I finally heard Zuko call my name. "Shelby? HELLO?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for five minutes."

"Sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"I guess it's a lot like your meditation. I block out all noise and focus on my breathing. It calms me. And right now I am very stressed so that's why I'm doing it." He nodded.

"You can come with me when I meditate if you want."

"When are you going?"

"Now." I stood up and walked with him to the meditation room.

He sat on a mat and I sat on the floor, not really caring. After about two minutes I had blocked everything out and was focusing on just my breathing.

_**MEANWHILE ON APPA!**_

Katara looked over the side of Appa. "Shelby was just out on deck. They have taken a liking to her obviously. She was wearing fire nation colors. And I haven't heard any shouting about finding us."

Sokka scowled, "Yeah well she better burn those clothes and get her clothes back."

"Why? So you can stare at her?" Katara giggled.

"No. I just hate fire nation colors."

"Right."

**_BACK ON PRINCEY'S SHIP!_**

I felt the floor around me shift a little as Zuko stood up. I opened my eyes, but closed them again. I blinked a few times. Stupid light. "How long were we in there?" I asked as we walked out of the meditation room.

"About an hour."

"Wow. I didn't notice."

"I could tell. I talked to you a few times but you kind of just ignored me."

"Sorry. I block everything out." He nodded and walked off towards the deck. I walked into my room and lay down on the bed. My clothes were folded and set on the table. I smiled.

_Hey Katara._

_Hey! How is everything?_

_I have so much to tell you!_

_Like what?_

_Like how Zuko was flirting with me._

_Eww._

_I know._

_Sokka says hi. –rolls eyes-_

_-laugh- tell Sokka I said hi._

_Aang said hi too._

_Tell him I said hi._

_Will do._

_I better go now. I'll let you guys know when everyone is asleep._

_Ok, bye._

_Bye._

Just as I said bye to Katara, Zuko walked in. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I've heard of it but I don't do it."

"Whatever. So what do you want?"

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to the table, where Molly had planted herself onto the pile of clothes. I picked her up and walked out of the room. Zuko walked after me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the deck to watch the sun set."

"Oh." He kept following me out onto the deck. If it had been anyone else I would have screamed 'STALKER' and run off. But, It's kind of hard to get away from Zuko when you are on his ship.

I walked to the bow of the ship and sat lay on the deck, staring at the sky. Molly lay on my stomach and Zuko stood by the railing next to me. I looked up at him. "Why are you following me?"

He looked down at me and I looked back at the sky. He is freakin me out. "Cause I have nothing better to do."

"So, you can't go find your uncle's tea stash and throw it over board? That's better than following me around."

"No it's not."

"You really have nothing better to do?"

"Nope."'

"Whatever. Well, since you're not gonna throw the tea overboard can I?" He laughed and sat down next to me.

"No, I then my uncle would just stop and buy more."

"And what's wrong with stopping to buy more?"

"That would be the next port we stop at... and you said you were leaving at the next port." I closed my eyes. Just great. He wanted me to stay. Maybe I could clone myself and leave the clone with him. I started the whole 'Zuko or Sokka' battle again and got another headache.

We sat in silence for a while. He stood up. "Night."

I opened my eyes. It was really dark out. I guess we were there for a lot longer that I thought. "Night."

I sat up and looked around. No one was on deck.

_Katara, can you hear me?_

_Yeah._

_Ok, can you come down in about five minutes? I need to get my stuff._

_Ok, see ya then!_

_Ok._

I quietly walked to my room and grabbed my jeans, tank top, hoodie, and picked up Molly, who had followed me. I walked back onto the deck and saw Appa slowly lowering towards the ship. They flew next to the ship and I climbed onto Appa. I hugged Katara and we got higher into the clouds. When we were out of sight of the boat we started talking.

I told her about everything I had done. "You know, Zuko was flirting with me." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Sokka almost blew up. "I'll kill him!" Katara looked at me and we fell over laughing while Sokka paced around Appa making a plan on how he was going to kill Zuko.

I wiped my tears, from laughing so hard, and said to Sokka, "You know, you don't have to take care of me. I can take care of myself." He glared at me, then sat down and started mumbling something about Zuko hitting on his sister's friend.

After laughing a few more minutes we all fell asleep, except Aang. He was steering Appa.

x-x-x-x-x

LONG chappie xD. Hope you like it. Yeah, I know. Zuko is kind of OOC as is Sokka but, who cares. It's not supposed to be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

I sat up, trying to remember why I wasn't in a soft bed. Right, I was on Appa. Katara and Aang were already awake. I groaned, "How do you sleep in this thing every night?"

Katara giggled. "Maybe you should look at what you slept on." I looked behind me, where my back had been, and saw Sokka's arm. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and where his arm was, under my back, is why my back hurt.

Alarmed, I screamed "RAPE!" and hid behind Katara, who doubled over laughing.

Aang, who pretended not to hear my last comment, stated "Last night after you were both sleeping Sokka obviously took you as a pillow." I glared at him.

Katara whipped tears from her eyes and sat up, concealing her laughter. Sokka, who was now awake because of the screaming and laughing, sat up and looked around. "Where's Shelby?"

"Eep!" I crouched behind Katara. I wanted to know what he would say when he found out I was 'scared' of him. I wasn't really. It's called a joke.

"She's hiding." Katara stated coldly.

"From what?" Sokka asked, trying to peek behind Katara to find me.

"You mean who?" Aang asked, trying mot to laugh.

Sokka glared at him. "Just tell me."

"She's convinced you tried to rape her last night." Katara said smoothly. I wondered how often she said this. Yep, it was that smooth.

Sokka's eyes widened. "What gave her that idea!" His voice cracked.

"Maybe the fact that you wrapped your arms around her while you were sleeping." Katara said, glancing back at me. I smiled an evil smile. She slightly nodded and we looked back at Sokka.

"I-I-uh-I …… I-." He stuttered. I Jumped out from behind Katara and pounced on him, causing him to fall back and scream.

I laughed, along with Aang and Katara, "You know, Princey isn't the only one that screams like a girl. I climbed off him and stroked Molly, who had carefully noted everything about the incident. She likes it when I scare people.

"_Princey?_ You gave him a nickname?" The red in his face died down a bit, but was still there probably from anger or jealousy or both.

"Chill, Sokka. I'm not dating him or anything." I smiled at Katara. She covered her mouth to hold back laughter and pointed towards Sokka. I looked at him and laughed. I don't think it was possible for his face to get much redder.

I leaned over the side of Appa and looked below into the water. We had long passed Zuko's ship. I sighed. "Something wrong?" Katara. I looked back at her and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." She nodded. "It was fun on Zuko's ship. I got to tease him a lot. And ya know, he never did try to kill me….except that time I said something about his ducky underwear." Katara fell over laughing.

"YOU SAW HIS UNDERWEAR?" Sokka glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was teasing him I was reading his mind and told his uncle he was thinking about his ducky underwear."

"So he does or doesn't have ducky underwear?" Katara asked. She would be great at my school. Gossiping kind of girl. I smiled.

"As far as I know, he doesn't."

"Oh, ok."

Aang scowled and I smiled. Katara didn't see it. I lay back on Appa and put my hands under my head. "He did try to kill me one other time."

"Does it have to do with underwear?" Sokka asked, scowling at the thought.

"SOKKA!" Katara frowned at him. She turned to me. "Tell me. What did you do?"

I sat up and smiled. I was right. Gossip is her kind of stuff. "I used my mind reading powers and my waterbending." She nodded. "I basically covered him in water and he chased me through the hallways of the ship, trying to kill me." She smiled. I told her every detail of my trip and stopped after the swimming part.

"Red is SO not my color." I was still wearing the red and black kimono.

Katara giggled, "I think you're right. Maybe blue…or green." I hugged my hoodie. "Purple and green."

_**WITH PRINCEY!**_

Zuko walked out on deck. He had slept late thanks to a wonderful dream about _guess who_. He yawned and squinted from the bright sunlight. He looked around the deck. _I guess Shelby is still in her room._ His face heated up at the thought. He rolled his eyes, clearing the thought.

He walked into the captain's room to order where to go next. He walked in, still trying to think about where they needed to go.

"Hello Prince Zuko." The captain smiled at him, glad to see Zuko didn't have a frown on his face.

"Hi…" He gave the captain an odd look, seeing as how he was used to his crew members cowering in the corner until he left the room.

"Set course for the Avatar?" the captain asked. Zuko's eyes widened. He had only thought about the avatar once in the past two days.

"No…Just set course for the next port." He walked out of the room, not noticing the odd looks from the captain.

He walked down the hall and opened a door. He looked around. An empty bedroom. _Where is Shelby? Oh no, I bet uncle has her drowning in tea by now._ He quickly shut the door and walked off to find his uncle.

_**WITH APPA!**_

"I wonder if they know I'm gone yet." I pondered the thought while I watched Sokka eat a pear…at least I think it was a pear. Fruits looked quite a bit different then they do back home.

"I don't know." Katara answered me. "We'd probably hear Zuko's crying if he had." I laughed.

"Probably."

"We are stopping on that island for supplies." Aang pointed to an island that was about a mile ahead of us. We landed Appa in a clearing and walked towards the town.

_**BACK WITH ZUKO (yes already)!**_

Zuko walked into the room with his uncle. "Uncle, have you seen Shelby?"

"No, I haven't I thought she was still asleep, like you were." Iroh gave him a sly smile.

Zuko glared at him and walked around the ship searching for his lost friend.

The ship docked with no sign of who he was looking for. "Damn." He muttered. He got off the ship and walked towards town.

_**WITH AANG, KATARA, SOKKA, AND ,ME….yeah. I was there too.**_

We walked through town gathering the necessary things we needed to live. Like food, clean water, pot, pans, and marbles for Aang's trick. I bought a dark purple Kimono with lime green sleeves, pants (that flared at the end slightly like jeans) and sash. I also bought one identical to it, but the colors were light pink and light blue.

I suddenly smelled smoke and looked towards the harbor. "Damnit!" Katara looked at me and glared. I pushed the three of them behind a building. "Look, Zuko is here. By the look on his face he wasn't looking for you. Leave. You need to get to the North Pole. I'll keep Zuko occupied while you leave. He's probably looking for me anyway. I'll be fine and talk to you through my mind. Be safe and good luck."

I didn't wait for any answers, just hugged them and walked around the building into Zuko's sight. He scowled and ran over to me. "Where have you been! I was looking all over for you!" I cringed. Didn't think he'd be that worried.

"I-I was on the ship all morning. I just got off before you so I could buy new clothes. And you didn't check the wash room did you? It's called a bath." I'm glad he didn't notice my hair wasn't the least bit wet.

"Oh, well sorry. You worried me." I gave him a sweet smile and his expression changed, telling me he forgave me. I sighed and turned to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To buy more clothes. I can't live off of three kimonos and a pair of jeans!" He nodded and walked up to me. He placed a few coins in my hand and walked off as if nothing had happened. Good thing he did too. I had absolutely no money.

I smiled and walked towards the clothing stores.

_**WITH KATARA SOKKA AND AANG.**_

"We'll never see her again. What if she isn't happy with Zuko? I don't see how she could be." Sokka complained.

"She was obviously happy with them or she wouldn't have gone back. And did you notice what she said? It didn't seem like he was looking for us. This could be a good thing! She takes his mind off Aang and we can get to the North Pole!" Katara turned away from her brother, signaling the end of this discussion.

"You know, I think Molly is good for Shelby. When Shelby walked away molly followed her and wasn't even told to. She just did. And Shelby needs a friend like that." Katara stated happily. She was actually happy for no reason. Weird. (just kidding me too!)

Aang nodded but Sokka scowled. "We could be her friends."

"Give it up Sokka. You're just mad because she isn't here with you." Aang said and Katara giggled. Sokka turned away from the two and went to thinking his own thoughts.

_**WITH ME AND MY SHOPPING MONEY!**_

I walked onto the ship and into my room. I noticed the familiar rocking of the waves under my feet and sighed. Weird how after just two days I could come to love one place so much. Molly followed behind me, hoping for some fish for lunch. I smiled and walked into my room. I dumped the contents out of a lime green bag with white stripes down the side (I bought it in the market) onto my bed. I now had a total of four kimonos, three pairs of shorts to sleep in and three tank tops to sleep in.

I smiled and looked out the window. It was probably around noon. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The cook gave me a small fish for Molly, which I put in my room for her to eat, and I went back to the galley. Zuko and Iroh were just sitting down to eat lunch. Iroh smiled at me. "Glad to see you are back in time for lunch." I smiled and nodded at Iroh then looked at Zuko.

He was staring. He blushed and looked down at his food, fish. I smirked. "We'll be leaving soon. Is there anything else you need from the market before we leave?"

I shook me head. "No, I got everything I need. Thanks though." He smiled and nodded. I noticed Iroh was taking in the conversation with a smile on his face. I don't think Iroh sees his nephew smile very much.

I stood up and left the room. I found my way onto the deck and leaned against the railing. We had just set sail from the dock and were a few yards away from shore. There was a light wind and I hadn't put my hair back up yet so it was flying behind me a bit. After a few minutes Zuko walked up to me and leaned on the railing.

I stared at the water. "Where are we going now?" _Please don't say to find Aang. Please don't say to find Aang._

He didn't say anything for a while. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

I smiled. Success! He wasn't trying to find Aang. Why? Don't know don't care. Just get him turned away from the North Pole. "Somewhere warm. Warmer than here." I hugged the kimono closer subconsciously. "Somewhere with a beach where we can swim." I never took my eyes off the water.

He sighed and stared at the water too. After about five minutes he walked off. I could hear him tell the captain to turn around and fins a warm island with a beach. The look on the captain's face. Priceless. Kodak moment.

I smiled. Aang was going to make it to the North Pole. And if I was still here, the earth kingdom. I cringed at the thought. What if I was sucked back home. What if I never made it home? What was better for the world? Helping the Avatar or going back to earth and be put through hell (school, duh)? If I stayed in the Avatar world, maybe I could become a healer.

That's what I would do. I have Molly, my best friend, and I've always wanted to be a doctor. What better job than helping the Avatar and becoming a healer. Helping the war in two ways.

I wonder how long I stood thinking about becoming a healer and never returning home. How many people wished they could go into the Avatar world and do just what I was doing, when I never gave it a thought until it happened? I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. I turned to walk inside when I heard Zuko, "You okay?" He was standing a few feet away, leaning on the railing.

I nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about…my family and future."

"Oh."

He didn't even have to ask. "Like I said, I'll tell you when the time is right." I walked below deck and into my room. I changed into my light pink shorts and dark pink tank top, fell onto the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

---------

So, how do you like it? R&R please! Just so you know, this isn't the last time I will be with Aang, Katara, and Sokka.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender because my lawyer went on his lunch break._

I sat on the railing of the ship, my normal spot. I stared at the now-setting sun. I had been on Zuko's ship for almost a week. Aang, Katara, and Sokka would be reaching the North Pole in about two days. Because of a storm we never made it to the random island we were going to. So now we are going in some random direction and following some random path.

I still hadn't told Zuko about what you could call my past. He knew nothing about me. To him, my life was a mystery. To me, everything he knew was a lie. It was killing me inside. I wasn't one to lie to my friends, if Zuko could be called a friend. He only tries to kill me once every day. But, of course he has a reason to: my little games, or soaking him with water.

I leaned backwards, now hanging upside down on the railing. I reached my hands towards the water, but it was still about ten feet below me. I didn't see fourteen feet as a big jump when we went swimming, but now it looked pretty big. So I sat up to see Zuko walking towards me. I guess now would be a good time to tell him, seeing as how I am already on the railing and he won't have to lift me up to throw me off the ship when he got mad.

He walked up next to me and leaned on the railing, looking at the water. Neither of us said anything for a while. I was trying to decide how to tell him about the actual me and he was probably thinking about how crazy his uncle is. I didn't feel like checking.

I sighed. "Everything is a lie."

"What?" He looked confused. I would be too.

"My whole life. Everything you know is a lie." I never looked up at him. I stared at the deck of the ship.

He asked reluctantly, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I can waterbend. I don't know why I am here." He almost laughed.

"Well, your parents were waterbenders and they had-."

I glared at him. "I know THAT. I know HOW I am here. Just not why." He didn't say anything so I continued, "I'm not from this world. Not from this dimension. I knew who you were. And Aang and Katara and Sokka. I knew he was the Avatar. And what I told you about them –that they were jerks- that was a lie too."

He seemed mad but let me continue. He knew I wasn't finished. "I don't know how I got here. I was sitting in my house and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was falling from the sky and into this world."

"Why?" He finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew who I was? How?"

He was angry and hurt. I'm not sure which one was the dominant emotion and didn't plan on finding out incase it was anger. "You wouldn't understand exactly. I was basically sucked through a household appliance." He gave me an odd look. He shook his head sadly. At least I wasn't shark food.

"You lied." He started to walk towards the door that leads below deck.

I called after him, "I'll leave at the next port. I'll try to find my way home. I'll leave you and you can forget this ever happened. You can go back on your search for the avatar and I'll hopefully find someone as nice as you to take me in. I don't think I'll ever make it back home." He had stopped around the middle of my second sentence and listened.

He looked back at me and shook his head. I don't know what exactly he was telling me, but I didn't have time to ask. He walked below deck to his room. I went to mine and fell into a restless sleep.

------

I sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was around noon. I could tell from the position of the sun. I didn't leave my bed. I intended on staying in my room he whole day and not coming out until we reached the next port.

I stared at the ceiling thinking about the day before. I was in such deep thought I didn't notice someone had come in until they spoke. "You missed breakfast and lunch. I thought you might be hungry." I looked at the retired general that was standing in the doorway.

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'm not very hungry right now." I really wasn't and probably wouldn't be for a while. Usually when I was this upset I would curl into a fetal position and not eat for the day. I was making progress seeing as how I wasn't curled up into a ball.

"Did something happen yesterday? My nephew hasn't been himself lately. Hasn't even given orders yet today. No yelling either." Iroh looked like he was in deep thought, his hand stroking his beard.

"I told him the truth." I rolled onto my side, my back facing Iroh. He got the hint and didn't press any further. He sighed and left the room.

I stared at the wall until I turned over and looked out the window. The sun was setting. I had just missed dinner too. Oh well, I'll live. Molly jumped onto my bed and purred as I stroked her fur. She likes to hide under my bed for most of the day so I wasn't surprised at her sudden appearance.

I knew exactly what I would do tomorrow. I wouldn't sleep tonight, miss breakfast tomorrow, shower and eat a late lunch. Now was one of those times when you need a gallon of ice cream and a friend. I didn't have that right now and Katara was too far away, plus this was Zuko's ship. She couldn't come here. And I didn't have ice cream.

This was going to be a long night. Molly knew this and decided she was going to sleep and leave me all alone in this huge room to think by-my-self. Nice of her, huh? Well, you can't exactly expect her to stay awake all night.

I looked out the window. It was almost midnight. Time sure does pass fast when you're thinking. I quietly opened the door and stepped into the deserted hallway. I quickly walked to the galley. When I got there I searched a freezer for ice cream. Damn this ship. No ice cream. At least they had cookies. I grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies and headed towards the deck.

I opened the door that leads out to the deck. Just my luck I dropped a cookie. "Damnit." I picked up the cookie and tossed it over the railing. I looked up and saw the one person I really didn't want to see. Zuko was leaning against the railing looking quite amused at my cookie-handling skills. I frowned and turned to go back inside. I didn't mind actually. It was getting cold and I was in shorts and a tank top. Not the best outfit for cold weather.

"Where are you going?" I stopped and turned around to look at him. He was speaking to me?

"Inside. It's cold out here."

I turned to leave, yet again, and was stopped by his voice. "I'm not mad." I turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"You told me the truth. I just got mad because I didn't like it." I nodded, still a little shocked he wasn't mad.

"Yeah, but I lied. And I still have a question for you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Why aren't you still looking for Aang?"

He thought for a minute before answering. "I don't really know. I feel like I don't need to. Ever since you've been here I feel like I don't need to. I really don't know why."

I smiled. Maybe I could get him to help Aang. If I stayed with him maybe he would help us. All of us. Us being the whole world. "If you feel you don't need to capture him, why not help him? He needs you. He needs to learn firebending and you are the only person I know that could teach him."

He looked at me. I expected him to be mad at me for suggesting such a thing. Oh, and I was still eating my cookies. They help. "You're right." I almost choked on the cookie. That was the last thing I expected him to say. "If I helped him we could defeat my father. I would be fire lord and the world would be safe."

"I'm glad you see it my way." I turned to walk inside. I was turning into a block of ice now, I think.

"Can you contact them? Let them know we will be waiting in the earth kingdom. While we are there he can learn earthbending and firebending. Then we will still have time to gather an army and it will be time for the comet to come." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." He tensed for a second but relaxed soon enough. "Good night." I walked away, this time I would get under the deck and he wouldn't stop me.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed.

_Aang? Are you awake?_

_I am now._

_Sorry._

_It's ok. What do you want?_

_Good, no great news!_

_What is it?_

_We are going to meet you in the earth kingdom. I have some how changed Zuko and he is going to teach you firebending!_

_No way._

_Yes way._

_Wow._

_I know._

_I just woke Katara and told her. She is jumping up and down. Sokka is now awake and mad._

_Oops. Well, I'll see you soon. Night and _sorry_ for waking you._

_It's ok. This news was worth it. Night._

I smiled to myself and fell into a peaceful sleep.

------

I know, this chappie is a little shorter. Sorry. Major writers block. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did every five seconds I'd pop onto the screen, say hi, and disappear._

Everyone was surprised to see me at breakfast the next morning. I had actually forgotten my plan and slept. I sat next to Zuko and said my good mornings to Iroh and the captain and some random crew members.

While I talked to Zuko about something Iroh glanced between the two of us. He was probably thinking 'It's almost like they forgot about yesterday.'. I didn't feel like reading his mind to see if I was right.

After breakfast I practiced my waterbending and drenched Zuko about five times. He only tried to kill me twice. After I survived the second attack he decided it was his turn to have fun and he threw me over the railing, into the water. I used my waterbending to splash him more and made a wave throw him into the water too.

After that the day went on like normal. I do something to Zuko and he chases me around the ship. I find it funny that he still chases me, knowing he can't catch me. I'm too fast. Track team does that to ya.

I was sitting in my room. It was about seven o'clock according to the sun. I was sitting on my bed reading in a book I had picked up in a port we had stopped at. I was absentmindedly stroking Molly when I heard the door to my room open. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and set down my book.

"Will you ever learn to knock?" I glared at Zuko. He sat on the end of my bed, ignoring my question. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

I rolled my eyes again. "You sure have been bored a lot lately. Maybe I should start messing with you more? Maybe there wasn't enough honey in the shampoo bottle this time?"

"No, there was enough." He sounded zoned out, carelessly replying to my questions and comments. I rolled my eyes, YET AGAIN. I like to roll my eyes. I picked up my book and started reading again.

"What's that book about?"

"It's about a girl named Shelby who is gonna kill a prince named Zuko if he doesn't leave her alone for at least five minutes."

"That sounds oddly similar to our situation." He said jokingly.

I glared at him. "Can I not have ten minutes of peace? You were in here five minutes ago."

"But I'm bored." He whined, giving me a face similar to Aang's puppy face. I didn't know Zuko had one of those faces.

"So go be bored somewhere else. I just want ten minute. Please?" He frowned "Fine." He left the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed. He hadn't left, just sat right outside my door, waiting. I swear every minute I am on this ship he gets more and more child-like. It's scary.

I set my book on the desk and slipped under the covers on my bed. I tried to get to sleep so I wouldn't have to deal with Zuko, but sleep wasn't coming. So, I decided to go for a walk. I quietly opened the door. Thankfully, Zuko had left.

I walked out onto the deck. No one was outside, which I was thankful for. I leaned against the railing and sighed. It had been a long day. Zuko hadn't left my side for two seconds. He sure is clingy.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water. I didn't see it, but I knew I had lifted a ball of water from the ocean. I made it into a long strip of water and did a few tricks with it. Nothing much, though, since my eyes were closed.

I suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I dropped the water and my eyes snapped open. I sighed. "What are you doing" I wasn't exactly going for the dangerously low tone I used, but it worked.

"Nothing much." I sighed. He wasn't going to give up. He put his chin on my shoulder, "Are you still mad at me?" I could feel his breath on my neck and I shuddered.

"N-no." Was all I managed.

He didn't move so we stood there, staring at the water for quite a while. I was trying to figure out what exactly was going on while he was playing with my hair. And, of course, it's hard to think when someone's hand is going through your hair, but I didn't say anything.

I finally concluded that he just really liked me. Or maybe it was more than that? Maybe he liked me more than a lot. Maybe that was why he had been clinging to me for the last 18 hours. Maybe there was a lot of stuff I didn't know. I decided to go with there was a lot I didn't know.

"Aren't you cold?" Zuko asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked down. I was only in a tank top and shorts. Everyone was used to me walking around in this all day. But at night it got too cold to wear it, and tonight, I hadn't even noticed.

"I guess. A little." I shivered. Now that he had said something I noticed how cold it really was.

Zuko smiled and picked me up, bridal style. I screamed, surprised, not scared. "What are you doing!"

"Bringing you inside." I smiled. Something had changed between us. Something that I wasn't exactly sure of and was too tired to figure out. I sighed and lay my head on his shoulder. A month ago if someone had told me I would be right here right now I would have laughed at them and told them they were crazy.

----------

I sat up in bed and stretched. I looked around, confused. I didn't remember getting in bed last night. I thought back to the night before. I guess I fell asleep in Zuko's arms. I blushed at the thought.

I stood up and stretched again. Oww, stupid headache. What my luck, I get to have one today. I showered and put on a tank top and shorts. My head hurt too bad to try to comprehend getting my feet through the pant legs. It was too hot outside anyway.

I walked onto deck, hoping not to run into anything since I couldn't see straight. I spotted Zuko leaning on the railing. I walked up next to him and leaned on the railing. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Not really."

"What's wrong."

"Headache." He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me across the deck. "Where are we going? It hurts to move." I whined. Yeah, I admit I whine quite a bit when I have a headache.

"To get you some medicine."

"No. I'm fine I probably just need to rest and-."

"No, I'll take care of you and you'll be fine." I frowned. I shouldn't have said anything. He led me into my bedroom and made me get into bed. Five minutes later I have taken three kinds of medicine, had a COLD wet cloth on my forehead, and was under about ten layers of blankets. Zuko wanted me better. I insisted that it was just a headache and it would go away in about an hour but he said no, I had to rest.

He sure is protective. So, for three hours Zuko sat by my side while I 'recovered', as he put it. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up about an hour later to find Zuko not in the room. How strange.

I slid out of bed and walked into the hall. I wandered around the ship looking for Zuko. I couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, Zuko pops out of no where, or around a corner, and said, "HI!" I jumped. I hadn't seen him.

"DON'T DO THAT! You scared me!" I yelled, trying to breath normal again.

He hugged me, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, just don't be mad at me." He looked like a little kid that had just done something terribly wrong and was hoping they wouldn't get into trouble.

My breathing was now back to normal. "It's ok. I'm not mad. Where were you?" We were now walking back to my room. Why? I have no idea. We just were.

"I was getting you some tea but I couldn't find any."

"Did you check with your uncle?"

He looked surprised, "Oops. Forgot to check there."

I laughed. "That would be why you didn't find any." I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I sighed. "I'm not even tired."

"I am." He climbed onto the bed and lay next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his face in my hair. I sighed. Yes, something has defiantly changed between us.

His breathing evened out, signaling that he was now asleep. I couldn't more because he is a light sleeper, I'm sure he would be. And he did deserve to rest. He had taken care of me all morning, even though I really didn't need it. I sighed and scooted closer to him, if that's even possible. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.

--------

Yes, Zuko is VERY OOC but, oh well. The world won't end because of it xD

R&R! ty for my reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: MUST I say it? I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow. But, since when does my pillow give off heat? I lifted my head up to look at what I had decided was my pillow. Since when is my pillow Zuko's chest? I sat up and stretched. It looked to be some time late at night. Not sure exactly what time; I was too tired to check exactly.

I slid out of my bed. Zuko was still sleeping. I crept into the hall and found my way to the kitchen. I got some cookies and some kind of individual cake things. I walked back to the room, munching on cookies. Zuko was still sleeping so I sat on the bed eating the cakes and cookies.

When Zuko did wake up I was at the point of fullness that if I ate another thing I would blow up. Zuko looked at me. I probably looked pretty pitiful. Laying on the bed with crumbs all around me and a look on my face that said 'No food commercials please'. Thankfully, I wasn't watching TV at the moment.

He laughed and took one of the cookies I hadn't eaten, and ate it. He pulled himself up next to me, on a pillow. He ate the rest of my cookies and buried his head in my hair again. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." His voice was muffled by my hair.

"In my bed?" He nodded. I sighed.

"You can't."

He looked up at me. "Why?"

"Because. We already missed dinner. If someone finds us in the same bed tomorrow what do you think they will think? Now _please_ go to bed." He pouted and slid off my bed. I rolled my eyes. He looked at me with a sad face. "Go." He bent down and kissed me.

My eyes widened, but now that I think about it, I shouldn't have been very surprised because of the way he had been acting today. He pulled away, kissed my forehead and smiled while I blushed furiously. "Night." He started to pout again, but left the room.

I didn't move for quite a while, still contemplating what had happened. He had kissed me. I knew that much. Why? Because he wanted to? Why now? Was there a better time? No, I guess not. I sighed and tried to sleep. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but I finally fell asleep.

-----

I sat up in bed and yawned. I thought back to the night before. Today should be interesting. I slipped out of bed and into a pink and light blue kimono. We would arrive in the earth kingdom today so I decided to actually wear clothes today.

I walked out onto the deck. Amazingly, Zuko wasn't there. I found Iroh and asked him if he had seen Zuko. "I did see him about an hour ago. In a great mood today, he is. Quite weird actually." I thanked him and wandered around the ship, hoping he wouldn't pop out of nowhere again.

I walked back on deck and found Zuko giving orders to the crew. We would be hitting land any minute now. He turned to me and smiled. "Morning! I have some stuff to do when we get to the earth kingdom. You'll have to wander around by yourself for a bit." He handed me a small sack full of coins. He smiled and went back to throwing orders at his crew.

When we landed I was one of the first off the ship. I hadn't seen a really big town yet and was eager to find out exactly what it was like. I wandered around the market for a while. I bought a sleeping bag. I wasn't going to sleep on the ship when I could sleep under the stars. I also bought Molly some small fish. She had insisted.

I also bought a few other things but the bag Zuko gave me hadn't lost any weight. Why he gave me so much money, I would never know. I walked back towards the ship and smiled. Molly was jumping around the beach trying to catch a butterfly.

I walked onto the ship. It was pretty much empty. Everyone was wandering around town. I walked into my room and shut the door. I changed into a bathing suite I had bought. It wasn't exactly my style, but I liked it. It was sky blue and it would have been a two piece suit if it didn't have strips of cloth crossing over the back.

I grabbed a towel and ran off the ship, and down the beach away from the town and ship. I sat on the towel and sighed. I had been sitting for about twenty minutes when I heard a whistle. I turned to see Zuko coming towards me. I giggled. Wow, never thought I'd giggle like I did. I sounded…OMG I sounded like I was egging him on!

How scary on my part. Before he sat down he picked me up and set me off-center on the towel, so he wouldn't have to sit on the sand. I scowled. "That was mean."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" I laughed. Now he was gonna get it. I knew just the thing to do.

"No."

"Please. You know you want me to."

"No." I smiled to myself.

He pouted. "Oh, come on. I can't make it up to you in any way?"

"No." I turned my head away from him.

"Meanie."

"And proud." Before I knew it he was kissing me. Again. HA! He did it again. In the middle of the beach. Wow. OMG he is kissing me and all I can do is think about where we are. I scowl at myself and kiss him back.

----------

We had been on the beach for at least two hours. I stood up and stretched. "Let's go swimming."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No. I don't want to."

"Please?" I was already walking towards the water.

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Be that way."

"Ok." I swam a ways from shore and got an idea. I looked back at the beach. Zuko was watching me. Good. Plan into action. I made it look like I was pulled under water and waved my arms, trying to scream. I pulled my arms under water and waited.

My plans always work. In less than a minute he was in the water, calling my name. When he got to where I was he felt under the water until he grabbed me, and pulled me up. I smiled. "Hi!"

He frowned and let go of me. "You are SO mean."

"I know. And guess what. You're in the water now." I started to swim towards shore. "And I don't feel like swimming anymore." I felt the water heat up just a bit and tried not to laugh. I had gotten him so mad that he had warmed the water.

When I reached the beach I grabbed my towel and walked towards the ship, with Zuko behind me. I looked back at him. He didn't actually look mad until he saw me looking at him. He is really a bad actor though.

When we reached the ship a guard brought Zuko a towel and I walked back to my room, a huge grin on my face.

--------

Ok. I'm SO sorry this chapter is so short. I am going through a rare case of writers block.

Yes, I know. Zuko is OOCish.

R&R please. TY reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own...ok, I own nothing..._

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, grabbed my new sleeping bag and a blanket, and headed to the beach. Zuko would find me, eventually. I walked until I couldn't see the ship and rolled out my sleeping bag. Laying down on my sleeping bag I looked at the sky. It was just about time for sunset.

As the sky turned pink Zuko sat next to me. I swear he has a personal spy watch my every move so he always knows where I am. He laid his head on my stomach and watched the sun set with me. He pulled my arms so they were wrapped around him and he sighed. I smiled and squeezed his hands, which were holding mine.

The stars started to show in the darkened sky. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. I heard footsteps and Zuko sat up. I opened my eyes. A solder was running towards us. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. "The-The avatar is here!" he said quickly.

I smiled and jumped up. "They're early!" I ran towards the ship.

I saw Katara and Aang talking to Zuko's uncle while Sokka tried to get Momo out of a peach tree. I smiled. "Katara!" I ran and hugged her, then Aang and Sokka. Zuko finally made his way to us and frowned. He had been SO happy a few moments ago. I rolled my eyes at him playfully and he smiled.

Aang and Katara showed me their waterbending moves then Katara and I talked about what we had missed while being away from each other. All the while Sokka was being jealous of Zuko. Poor Sokka. After about three hours of just talking and doing bending moves we decided to go to sleep.

Zuko and I went back down the beach to sleep and Katara, Aang and Sokka slept around Appa.

Somehow, Zuko and I fit in my sleeping bag. His arms around my waist and his face buried in my hair. I smiled and fell asleep.

---

_I close a book and sigh. The book can be called a diary, a life story, or memories kept under lock and key. Any work._

_I looked at my sleeping daughter in my lap and smiled. Beside me in bed was my husband, the fire lord. I had never found my way home and didn't mind much. Although, my mother would never know I was still alive. She'd never know I was married at age sixteen. She'd never know I became a mother at age seventeen. She'd never know she just missed her granddaughter's second birthday. She'd never know I helped save the world, even if it wasn't her world._

_Aang and Katara had ended up together after we won the war. I knew they would. Sokka and his old friend Suki got together after Sokka got over me. _

_My daughter's name is Lina. Princess Lina actually. She is a firebender. She has black hair to her shoulders. It grows fast and I'm glad. She had dark green eyes, like mine. When she is older, one of her best friends will be Mayla. She is an airbender. She has arrows, so we know. She is a few months younger than Lina. Her hair is the color of Katara's. She also has Katara's eyes._

_Aang and Katara live in the palace with us, in the fire nation. They have since the war ended. _

_I lay my book on the table next to the bed and moved Lina between her father and I so I could lay down. Thinking back on my new life, I sighed. My mother would never know how one TV show could change my life so dramatically._

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update. The story is over, for now. I will probably do a sequel where I find the book again and finish reading where I left off. **

**Or maybe I'll do something with Lina and Mayla. I'm not sure yet. We'll see.**

**Thanks for all my reviews and people who read this story from the beginning.**

**THE END...or IS IT?**


End file.
